


Day Tripper

by Starscreamisbae



Series: Fics with song titles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: Tried to please her but she only played one night stands - The Beatles Day Tripper
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Fics with song titles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216598
Kudos: 2





	Day Tripper

Being a poor miner Megatronus never really got to go out and do fun things. His friend Impactor though knew a place where entry was free. All you had to pay was for your drinks. They were pretty cheap though too.

The pair went to the club Impactor had talked about. The club had dancers and bright neon lights. 

One of the dancers caught Megatronus optic. He was a slim, lanky flier. By the looks of it he was a seeker. The tank had never seen a seeker this close before. The way the lights caught the polish on his white wings in an entrancing way. 

He wanted to see how close he could get to the stage where the gorgeous seeker was performing amazing feats on a silver pole.

Mechs were throwing shanix at him and sometimes he’d make an effort to pick them up in a seductive way. 

He had a cherry red aft and was adorned with sky blue accents. Megatronus found out from Impactor who frequented this club told him the seeker that he grew infatuated with was named Starscream. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful mech.

Megatronus found out that you could pay to be able to have a night with one of the dancers. Unfortunately he didn’t have enough shanix.

Luckily for him though the seeker took interest in him too. The dancer began to saunter towards him with a smirk on his handsome face.

Starscream began to dance on Megatronus. “Come to the back room in 10 minutes,” the flier whispered in his ear.

Megatronus walked into the back room to see him. He was draped across a velvet magenta sofa.

Starscream fluttered his wings and winked at him. When he spoke next he was able to tell that his voice was more hoarse than he had been expecting and had an undertone of a shrill whine to it.

His vocal components were something that could only be found attractive on this seeker.

Megatronus walked over to where he lay and the seeker sat up and began to kiss him passionately. They ended up fragging and Megatronus invited him to stay with him at his little run down apartment. Surprisingly the seeker obliged and went back with him. 

Then the next day when he woke from recharge he found the seeker was no longer in berth with him.

This became a bit of a routine between the two. Every time though Starscream would leave in the middle of the night.

Megatronus wished there could be something more between them but it was not to be.


End file.
